


Unconventional Thanks

by NidoranDuran



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Facials, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia decides to thank Rook for all he's done for her by visiting him in his bed. Commission for Grayjack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Thanks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grayjack72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayjack72/gifts).



/“I just wanted to thank you for all of your help, Chief,” Mia said, smiling wide as she straddled the lap of a half-asleep Rook, who looked in confusion up at the weight upon his body, keeping him from his attempts to sleep. He regarded her with sleepy confusion, groaning as he stared up at the smile across her lips and the unbreakable delight that she radiated with a very infectious glee. It was a sight to behold, mostly due to the fact that as his vision really started to come into focus, he realized that the blonde wasn't wearing anything at all, only the blanket he had over his body separating them from skin to skin contact, which made him gasp and lean back a little in surprise. She laughed as he reacted, leaning down and smirking, her breasts dangling a little as she pitched forward. “I didn't wake you up, did I?”

“You did,” Rook said, squirming a little as he tried to keep his eyes up on Mia's face rather than at the perky, swaying breasts that she seemed to want him to focus on, if only to remain decent about what was happening. She was a part of his unit now, and something seemed wrong about taking advantage of that, let alone the many weirdnesses that would have arisen from the way she acted, the complications it would have brought on. They would have to look each other in the eye again the next day, and he wasn't sure if this was any sort of appropriate. “Could you maybe thank me in the morning? And clothed? I don't know if this is too appropriate.”

“I don't want to thank you with my clothes on,” she said, pressing against him tightly, biting her lip as she reached a hand down down to where his pelvis should have been beneath his blanket, feeling him up through the fabric. Her weight on his body and the sight of her fit, naked body, even if he wasn't going to appreciate the sight of it, had him hard. Perhaps it was the gut reaction to a beautiful woman naked in his bed and on top of him. “And it looks like you're already enjoying it,” she teased with a giggle, licking her lips and slipping up his body a little, all but pressing her breasts into his face. “Come on, Chief. You made my dreams come true, and now I want to make yours come true too.”

Her breasts left his face as soon as they'd been pushed into it, just long enough to entice and leave him groaning and twisting on the bed. Mia slid back down his body and went in lower, going for a kiss, and she was all too glad to find that he was meeting it. Her insistence won him over so easily that something in the back of his head was snickering for even thinking he was going to refuse; he wanted this too, he just wasn't so forward about it. His hands reached up from beneath the blanket to reach for her hair and her back, holding tightly to her as his lips and tongue met hers.

“What are my dreams, then?” he asked with a smirk, wondering what she had in mind for him, as she moved like a woman with purpose and a clear plan in mind. His hand ran softly through her hair, stroking it as he lay there, eagerly awaiting the reveal of her plan for repaying him. Whatever it was, as long as it involved the gorgeous body bared before him, he doubted he wasn't going to love it.

“I'm glad you asked,” Mia said, chipper as could be. Her fingers grabbed at the blanket and quickly pulled it down his body as she made her way along it, eyes widening as she discovered that he slept naked, due to the fact his cock swung up from beneath the blankets, excitable and hard, but most of all. Big. She stared in awe at it, biting her lip as she reached for it, moaning. “Wow, Chief, it's... Wow. And here I thought it was only your dreams coming true tonight.” She grasped it firmly and started to stroke, staring with excited intent at the cock she'd come to service, her enjoyment of what she was about to do suddenly skyrocketing considerably as a result.

The steady strokes to the very pent up soldier's dick made him groan, head rolling back as he stared at Mia. Distance let him get a more interesting picture of her gorgeous body squirming in delight on his bed, her breasts swaying and jiggling even more excitedly as the motion of her arm stirred them. Her smile was never-ending and it was intense, beaming up with pride and delight at him as she kept dutifully at work, leaving him groaning. “You don't have to repay me like this, you know,” he groaned. “I appreciate that you are, but if you would rather--"

"Don't ruin a good moment," she said, smiling wide as she kept the attention up steadily, hand pumping with a continuous speed along his shaft, Mia expertly working his cock over as she got lower and lower down. "I'm here because I want to do this. Come on, don't think this is only because I think you need to be thanked with my body. Play along with it!" Even as she spoke, as Rook tried to shift the mood away and try to take the weight off of her sense of duty, she remained unbreakably gleeful in her manner, perhaps because no matter what he was doing, she was holding onto Rook's cock, and the promise of doing even more than holding it seemed almost guaranteed.

Leaning down forward, Mia pressed a few kisses into his chest, which was less about admiring his muscular definition and much more about lowering her breasts down into his lap, letting them brush along his cock as her hands ran from his sides down to his hips and then up her breasts, wrapping them tightly around his shaft as she drew even further back in an attempt to get better into position. Her eyes fell on his expression, on the way he lingered there, still torn and confused but very much ready to embrace the way her breasts felt around his cock, especially as her grip settled into position to pay him back with her most noticeable of assets.

Rook groaned as he felt the warm, soft, and very noticeably fleshy embrace of her breasts wrapped around his needy cock, which protruded out from the top of her cleavage proudly. "Nobody's ever thanked me like this before," he groaned, playing along as Mia asked, and he was delighted to see the adorable blonde's face light up in excitement as a result of his cooperation; it was exactly what she had wanted to see. His own hands ran up her arms and shoulders, into her hair, which he began to stroke as he smiled back down at her in return, his mind coming into sharper focus as her affection pulled him from his half asleep daze and into a much more turned on and interested state, one very receptive to the thought of a woman sneaking into his bed to give him a titfuck.

Her breasts began to drag along his shaft steadily, starting in a slow procession as she got used to the motion first. She reposition herself yet again, this time settling more comfortably down between his legs, her head staring down happily at his impressive, throbbing cock before her hungry eyes. “Well, maybe you can thank me back,” she said with a happy wink. “I've always wanted a guy to finish on my chest before, and you'll do that for your protege won't you, Chief?” Her bright, green eyes stared happily up at the sleepy Rook, so delighted to see him enjoying himself. The way he looked back at her with an increasingly aroused, appreciative stare, the look of relief and excitement on his face, not quite understated but certainly not as wide as hers, all fed into her excitable nature, her peppiness only dialing up as it was validated by Rook's further enjoyment.

Stroking her hair and cheeks, Rook groaned and twisted in delight, his hips beginning to slow take a more active role, thrusting a little bit into the incredible warmth of Mia's cleavage wrapped around his cock. It was heavenly, and the fact he had her pretty face and unbreakable smile as an endlessly cheery sight to adore as he received the incredible titfuck only made it even better for Rook, who got more and more into it with each passing moment, each wonderful rise and fall of her soft breasts against his cock. “Of course,” he said, leaning his head back and letting out a heavy moan. “I'll finish wherever you want me to, just keep going. This feels amazing.”

Having her mentor squirming in delight on the bed as she went at him was all Mia ever could have hoped for. Well, at least after her initial dream of becoming a BLADE member had been realized, although she was finding this dream's fulfillment even more exciting than the first. She leaned her head down a little, and found that if she craned her neck, she could get her lip to the swollen head of Rook's very remarkable cock, kissing and licking at it as she rocked her breasts up and down, providing an extra layer of sensation and excitement to it. A layer intended solely for Rook to help draw his orgasm from him quicker, but the taste of his pre against her tongue as she lavished him with attention, not to mention the way he throbbed more vigorously in her cleavage, left the blonde just as delighted, moaning and giggling excitedly as she kept up the attention, not slowing down for anything.

“Wow, you're really enjoying this!” She clumsily tried to get her lips around his head, his hips ceasing their thrusting so that it could remain still, as Mia picked up the slack on the titfuck, quickening it so that he wouldn't have to. She sucked on the tip of his cock, moaning softly and licking at it as she combined a blowjob and a titfuck into something incredible, something that left Rook even louder as the pleasure mounted. It was an incredible feeling, one that he was so torn about, unable to tell if he was better off cumming, or fighting it off for as long as possible to savour the combination of her hot, wet mouth and her warm, soft breasts lavishing his cock in as much attention as he could possibly have handled.

The choice was made for him, as his legs tightened and his body wound up. He managed to choke out a frantic and far louder than intended, “I'm cumming!' to warn Mia, and she barely got her head up in time as his cock erupted, spraying thick, pearly white strands of cum with such vigour that even aside from the one that fired onto her lips and into her mouth as she drew back, a couple reached up to her chin as even as she angled it higher up to try and get most of it to land on her breasts. Not that there wasn't plenty to go around, her ample bosom painted in excited strands of cum as well by the time he'd ceased his throbbing and his orgasm subsided.

“Wow,” she said, staring down excitedly at the cummy mess her breasts had become. She had some of it in her mouth, able to savour the taste as more dripped from her chin and down onto her breasts, adding to the wonderful damage he'd left there. “That was even more than I expected, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Something that big's gonna blow hard, right?” She giggled, pulling up and away from Rook's lap as she stared at him. “You're ready for the real 'thank you' now, right?”

“That wasn't the real thank you?” Rook asked, eyes going wide in both surprise and wonder as he learned that to be the mere tip of the ice berg. Such a prospect could not have excited him more, his cock still utterly rigid, aching in eager, impatient glee at such news. “Wow, I didn't know you were this grateful.”

“Grateful,” Mia shrugged. “Unbearably horny. Kind of the same thing, right?” She laughed as she climbed up his body, sitting in his lap and grabbing at his cock. “Still hard, too. You're too good to me!” Lifting her body up, she tried to line his tip up with her dripping entrance, showing off to the man she claimed to be her mentor the puffy, plump pussy lips absolutely soaked with excitement. Short blond hairs lined her snatch, and the manner with which she pushed it against the head of his cock was so quintessentially Mia. “I hope I don't enjoy this too much, or else I might have to thank you again for the good time!”

“And who would ever want that?” Rook said with a teasing smile, his hands reaching along her taut body to hold onto her hips and ease her down with supportive confidence onto his cock. She moved slowly, the two of them both groaning in delight as they felt that first, electrifying spark of penetration. His size paired with her tightness came together to form an incredible sensation, and Mia's back arched in delight as she shoved down a little more, perhaps with less patience than either would have preferred, but neither had a single complaint about that fact, as it drove more cock into her dripping, clenching hole.

“Don't let me down, Chief,” she moaned, grabbing at his chest, staring deeply into his eyes. Something began to shift in her expression, not simply the sudden physical excitement of getting her own pleasure from the act rather than the mere enjoyment of making the man she adored twist, but something emotional. Heavy. Her eyes flickered with an affection that went beyond the awe and respect that came from angling herself a his alleged protege, and into something deeper than that, much more intimate than what they had been cultivating. When she finished the sentiment with, “You wouldn't leave a girl unsatisfied, would you?” her voice seemed to be shakier, some of the pep lost and replaced with something much more meaningful.”

“Of course not,” Rook responded, and he wasn't sure he was talking about 'a girl' as he did so. His hips began to rock, pushing upward and helping her, the two soldiers settling into a steady rhythm with a startling ease. “I wouldn't think of it.” His hands tightened on her hips, eyes staring deep into hers as their bodies found it almost effortless to hit the frequency of one another, synchronicity soon following as thoughts bubbled up in their minds too confusing and rapid for them to piece together in the haze of their motion, but certainly aware that whatever there was, hazy as their understanding of it may have been, it was powerful.

Mia didn't take long to get used to Rook being buried inside of her, and in short order was bouncing in delight atop his lap, her speed unimpeded by anything except the limitations of her physical form and how fast she could bring herself to ride him. The unfettered, mad bouncing of the peppy, playful blonde in her fellow BLADE member's lap put a certain vigour and motion into the rest of her body, cum splattered breasts having and bouncing delightfully in the process. She was aflame now, fired up by the excitement and by the quickly boiling emotional rush she felt, far more potent than the infatuation and lust that had motivated her late night intrusion.

Rook joined in, thrusting up madly into her as he held tightly to his hips. At the height of her bounces, his hands tugged down, not having much effect on her rhythm but he carried on with it, pointless as it was. “You're incredible,” he said, awestruck by the sight of her in his lap, by the smile on her face and the way she looked at him. A way he reciprocated, not that he was fully aware that he was. All he knew was that the intense sensation was so much more potent than mere arousal and physical attraction, and that her attempts to 'thank him' had gone awry in the most incredible of ways.

Their bodies moved with a grace and chemistry that astounded both of them, the effortless attempts at pleasure leaving them both throbbing with pulsating waves of delight and sensation bringing both of them to a quivering, powerful peak. It was so fast neither saw it coming, but the look of determination and adoration in their eyes kept either of them from shying away from it. They embraced their release , moaning and holding tightly to each other as their bodies heaved in ecstasy one last time, their orgasms simultaneous and blinding in the white hot sensation searing across their bodies. Mia's pussy clenched needily around Rook's dick, pulsating and clinging to it with such fervor that it almost effortlessly milked his impending orgasm from him. The soldier in turn shoved up into her to the hilt, groaning as his head pushed back hard against his pillows, another ample release of cum leaving her with a spreading warmth as they writhed in noisy but wordless ecstasy. 

When they came down from their highs, Mia had 'somehow' ended up low, her face perilously close to Rook's, so close that she could feel his warm, halting breaths against her quivering lips. “Hey Chief,” she said wearily, staring into his eyes and starting to feel like maybe there was something more to these looks than lust. After all, two orgasms had not only failed to dim the way he looked at her, but in fact intensified it in ways that pure carnal thrills would not have survived. “Do you think that maybe there's something that we--”

Rather than using words to tell Mia that he agreed with her, he pushed up, silencing her with a kiss. A deep, passionate kiss, his hands reaching for her hair and softly pulling her back down with him, urging her tighter against his body as he agreed fervidly with the newest member of his team. It was shameless and forward, but the bar had been too high by Mia's naked arrival into his bed for him to even care about that fact. He just embraced it, running with the whole thing and showing her in no uncertain terms the way he felt.

The silence spoke volumes, and as their lips parted, Mia let out the most cheerful squeal of excitement. “I love you too, Chief!' she said, happier than ever before. He'd made a dream she hadn't even been fully aware of come true, and all she could think of in her bliss was how best to 'thank' him again.


End file.
